


The Strongest of Bonds

by lilsmartass



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humour, glue, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsmartass/pseuds/lilsmartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident in the science lab brings Kirk and Spock closer together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strongest of Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this came about because at my creative writing group last week we were playing a game where we drew a random word or sentence out of a pile on the table and then wrote a short story about it. I drew the phrase A Strong Bond and this was literally all I could think of. Hope you enjoy!  
> Warnings: Do I need to warn for fluff? If so FLUFF consider yourselves warned. This is also a little bit of a crack!fic, not overly so, it’s not like the characters shout Pineapple at random, but somewhat. And Kirk/Spock snark. Lots of.

Kirk stopped moving when he noticed Spock valiantly trying to mask pain and surprise behind his Vulcan stoicism. “This is your fault,” he muttered instead, trying to find a comfortable way to hold his arm.

Spock arched a single graceful eyebrow, it was a look that wondered, more clearly and articulately than Bones had ever managed just _why_ Jim was allowed out without a minder. “How so Captain?” he queried politely.

“You left it there!”

This time it was Spock who shifted, clearly deciding the pain was worth it if it would free them that bit quicker. “My mistake Captain. I had assumed that leaving the tube in an area of the ship designated only for cleared personnel with the **Project in Session** light correctly turned on and displayed would be sufficient to stop unauthorised persons from entering, or should they do so, from touching the equipment. I shall be more careful in future.”

Jim scowled, but couldn’t really argue. Yes, as Captain he was entitled to go anywhere, including Science lab 11 which was designated for dangerous experiments, even when those experiments were in session, but he probably should have known better than to touch the things in there. “Sorry,” he said between clenched teeth. He knew it sounded insincere, the discomfort was beginning to get to him and he was irritated beyond all possible belief, but he trusted Spock’s touch telepathy to tell the Vulcan that he was in earnest. Spock said nothing, but jerked his own arm again and then hissed slightly. “It’s still your fault though.”

The eyebrow tilted again, it seemed distracted now though as Spock contemplated their current predicament. Again.

“You shouldn’t have touched me.”

“You squealed Captain. I assumed you were in peril.”

“I was surprised! It was sticky and I wasn’t expecting that gelatine container thing to burst. Besides, I did not squeal!”

“How would you describe the sound that you made Sir?”

“You know, I liked you better when you were strangling me.”

“And I found the ship considerably more peaceful during the 4.7 hours you spent marooned on Delta Vega.” Jim half grinned for a second that Spock was capable of laughing about that now. They both contemplated the problem in silence for another long moment. Kirk huffed in frustration and Spock broke the moment by saying, “I think sick bay is our only option Captain.”

“We can’t go to sick bay like this!”

“We have no option unless you wish to remain like this indefinitely?”

Kirk wrinkled the nose that had been itching helplessly for the past half hour, “Can’t we at least wait until McCoy’s shift is finished?”

“Not unless you wish us to be discovered like this when the science staff rotate. You forget the science divisions serve half a shift before rotating labs to ensure fresh minds on each task.”

There was another silence. “Right, OK then, never let it be said that James T Kirk can’t laugh at himself. I want us to take a discreet route though, this is hardly professional.”

“Understood Sir.”

Jim’s ‘discreet route’ transpired to be by way of Jeffrey’s tubes D56 through E15 – not an easy task when one considered that they could move no further than a few millimetres apart from one another and had the awkward bulk of the chair to deal with. However, Spock was forced to admit that Jim’s earlier suggestion of waiting until McCoy had retired for the evening might also have been a good one as the doctor’s, somewhat hysterical, laughter filled sickbay.

“Bones, just fix it,” Jim snapped, desperately trying to load his voice with command overtones.

“I will, I will,” chortled McCoy wiping his streaming eyes, “but first you’re going to tell me Jim how you managed to superglue yourself to a Vulcan, a chair and an old fashioned battery.


End file.
